December 2012's Featured Character stats
Archive <Main Page December's Featured Character! A-144 Dogma 0 A-47 Boomdodger 1 A-99 Key 0 ARC-8251 "Rift" 0 ARC-923 Croc 0 ARC-92 Dev 0 ARC Mark 0 ARF Man 0 Aaron Taliki 0 Ace Bladez 0 Ace Breao 2 Ado Twilight 0 Aeternum Vivus 0 Ahsoka Kerz-Tak 0 Ahsoka Master 0 Ahsoka Skysword 0 Akangade skywalker 0 Al'verde Beviin 0 Alek Blarthmover 0 Aleph 0 Alesis Citadel 0 Alexander Skysear 0 Alloysis Keloy 0 Alpha-04 Vaze 0 Alpha119 Turboblast 0 Alpha130 ColdLine 0 AlphaMarl Photoline 0 AlphaPredator Daniel 0 Alpha Sinatra 0 Amit Amberknight 0 Anakin Xenobomber 0 Ancient Protectors of the Jedi 0 Andre TheGiant 0 Andrew Astroidrain 0 Anna Layman 0 Anni Candy 0 Annie Hiade 0 Annoying345 0 Arc Trooper Sharkie (CC-6795) 0 Arcadian 0 ArcherGamer Skywalker 0 Arcode Mereel 0 Arcode Waveblast 0 Aria Ortara-Montari 0 Aron Starstrider 0 Arran Coldstaff 0 Arran Gorogglimer 0 Asami Coldcut 0 Assassin Cruncher 0 Athan nightkept 0 Atton Archrider 0 Atton Quickshot "aka" CT-74-92024 0 Atton Sandtracer 0 Ausar 17 Avarice Knightfall 0 Avatar Kyoshi 0 Avra Radum 0 Awesome Slasher 0 Axel Leea 0 Ayanna Thalis 0 Ayessa Dabrini 0 BAIL NICESHOT 0 Baniss Bistray 0 Bastila Gruffloater 0 Ben1 Jackson 0 Ben Drago1 0 Ben Nalarun 0 Beteen Jedana 0 Beviin Kabur 1 Biggs Hexwalk 0 Biggs Mistshriek 0 Black Sagitter 0 BladeFett 0 Blade pack 0 Blademaster nile 0 Blake Nightwell 0 Blaze Jangofighter 0 Bling Diamond 0 Blood Ion 0 Boba Powerduster 0 Boltshot 0 Borakius 0 Brandon Nicholas 0 Bravis StarStrider 0 Brendan Walace (CC-1280) 0 Brian Nation 0 Bright Starsong (Grif) 0 Brion Graulshrieker 1 Bruno Swavio 0 Buckrowbabb 0 Bull Hunter 0 Burner Mereel 1 CC-8654 0 CL-2266 0 COOLPhilip Skywalker 0 CPLCasey Layman 0 CPLRusty Layman 0 CT-1265 0 CT-2452 (Cazy) 0 CT-349 0 CT-7355 0 CT-7492 0 CT-9864 0 CT 7855, Nickname Xjan Neurosting 0 Cade goldenspark 0 Calo Katar 0 Captain Aman 0 Captain Beskar 0 Captain Gatoma 0 Captain Hotshot 0 Carth Grayhitch 0 Carth Nova 0 Cash Gammahook 0 Cassandra Powerstun 0 Castor Rasptower 0 Cato Neimodia 0 Cay Neurodrifter 0 Celrek Bactalighter 0 Celrek Ionwelder 0 Chris Kracht 0 Chrome Wolf 0 Cipton Swavio 0 Claws Bane 0 CloneCommander Lightsaber 0 Clone Jaiden 0 Cloudcruiser (aka CT-4825) 0 Cody Rustan 0 Cole Waterider 0 Comander shaney 0 Commander Bladez 1 Commander Blams 0 Commander Branch 0 Commander Calins1Warrior 0 Commander Cobra 0 Commander Cutt 0 Commander Flashwave 0 Commander Fury 0 Commander Gran 0 Commander Gurfstation 0 Commander Jac 0 Commander Nitro 0 Commander Spike 0 Commander Zerkko 0 Commander felth 0 Commannder Fury 0 Connor acre 0 Coros Galaxyformer 0 Corpral Stanly 0 Corran Lonestalk 0 Corran Scrangeblade 0 Count Catchem 0 Coyle 0 Crookvi Zla 0 Crow Shadowhawk 0 Curastius Skywalker 0 Cuuora Tarin 0 Cyrus ColdStinger 0 DARK CIARA 1 Dalsc Weahde 0 Daniel Greenpulser 0 Daniel hedrick 0 Dar'Nel Korek 0 DarkLord Snake 0 Dark Coolboy 0 DarthAlex 1 Darth Blue (Barrissa Groundbeat) 0 Darth Centian 0 Darth Crux 0 Darth Devour 0 Darth Fang 0 Darth Haro 0 Darth Ik'Zorek 0 Darth Jirak 0 Darth Kentun 0 Darth Krat 0 Darth Morgue 0 Darth Nitroblade 0 Darth Ryu 1 Darth Sadus 0 Darth Sertia 0 Darth Taranis 0 Darth Xavak 0 Darth Xylon 0 Dashj30 shadowheart 1 David Feircefighter 0 Davik Cloudcruiser 0 Davik Duskmelter 0 Davira noe 0 Davish Primestaff 1 Dawnrai Catara 0 Dawson Battlespear 0 Deltaboss Skirata 0 Demander Biodancer 0 Derek Skywalker 0 Devin Revanson (Darkstar) 0 Dex Extra 0 Dex Extraz 0 Dexter Flameburner 0 Dexter Solarwind 0 Doc Skirata 0 Dragonic 0 Drak Kizse 0 Drex KnightsCreed 0 Ducks Deltaweld 0 Dylan AntiUnknown 0 Echo Bloodnight 0 Echo WhiteLaser 0 Egon Spangler 0 EliteMarine Animal (CCC-23287) 0 EliteMarine Coldline 0 EliteMarine Vector 0 Ella Plasmaspanner 0 Ella Protohero 0 EmperoerKOOL rain7 0 Emperor Snake 0 Enzo Evolution 0 Esh Astrorider 0 Esvald Magnaside 0 Esvald Megabolter 0 Ethan Blazewind 0 Ethiear Purloth 0 Ferrigo Prosstang 0 Ferus Coldwell 0 FieldCommander Racer 0 FieldMajor Elite 0 FieldMedic Kraytband 0 Fire Lightningflare 0 Flamberge 0 Flarestorm 0 Flash Goldbooster 0 Flash Warspanner 0 Force Rookie 0 Galaxywave 0 Galen Laurek 0 Game Brain 0 Ganner Slarwalker 0 Garrus Prime 0 Gashon Cansaker 0 Gathe (CT - 1213) 0 Gavyn Primewind 0 General Dovahkiin 0 General Kessler 0 General Primenova 0 Genesis Shan 0 George Lucust 0 Ghost Farewalker 0 Gladiator3 Chris 0 Goji Phaseslash 0 Goji Uzumaki 0 Gram Alnin 0 Gree ZideGree cc1004 "aka" Gree 0 Griff Greenweld 0 Griff Spacetracker 0 Gun Good (Blaster) 18 Gunn Wrathspan 0 Gunner Xephos 0 Gut Pobur 0 Han Coren 0 Handalora Prosstang 0 Harker 0 Hawk Servoblaster 0 Heavy Stiltrunner 0 Heavy Stiltwalker 0 Hog Sty 0 Holbein Roman 0 Hugo Roboto 0 Iona Prime 0 Itxra Arkana 0 Izzy Zuruoth 0 Jaakira 0 Jacen GhostArx 0 Jacen Gurfcreeper 0 Jacen korre 0 Jack Droneweaver 0 Jack Tresherslider 0 Jade Angeline 0 Jaden Slicks 0 Jadis Boomer 0 Jak Hyrdodrifter 0 Jallar Vectorhowler 0 Jaller Racer 0 Jaller Racer JR 0 James Biodancer 0 James Jaune 2 Jango Ashglide 0 Jango Leader 0 Jango Powercloaker 0 Jannet Typho 0 Jarek Osari 0 Jarod Lawrence 0 Jasmine Rosejoy 7 Jason Illson 0 Jaster Sleemosuiter 0 Jaws Ordo 0 Jaxer gammaband 0 Jazz Aryxcharger 0 Jedi General Term 0 Jefren Railwaver 0 Jek Planetcharger 0 Jek Spacewielder 0 Jerec Ordo 0 Jered Skygunner 0 Jessanna Stansu 1 Jet Spindrift 0 Jett Septin 1 Jiin Sol 0 Jim Logan 0 JinLo Edgehitcher 0 Jin Velgus (CC-9999999) 0 Jock Brogel 0 Jocky Airliner 0 Joe McBlaster 0 John Dawson (Grifter) 0 John Infrashiver 0 John Sentinel/Doolosh 0 John kahn 0 Jolee Merome 0 Jonathan athenason 0 Joseph Mereel 1 Josh starz 0 Joy Anna 0 Justin Fireswinger 0 Jysella Coldstalker 0 Kahar Zamet 0 Kal Fi 0 Kalin Thalis 0 Kane Fluxtracer 0 Kane Tanki 0 Kane Wrathblaze 0 Kate Beckett 0 Katie Loveday 0 Katta Junobelle 0 Kayla Valour 0 Keneu Deltaweld 0 Kenna Tolo 0 Kevin Wampabeast 0 Kierra Soluosta 0 Kit Kratenoid 0 Kol Kerz-Tak 0 Kol Tano 0 Kole DarkRoam 0 Kole Firedancer 0 Komodo 0 Kordan 0 Kyle141 crossblade 0 Kyle Astroshiver 0 Kyle Redbreak 0 Ladderin 0 Lan Phaseripper 0 Larsonator 0 Lawrence Blasterpaine 0 Leo Tresherburner 0 Leumas Lietsleknif 0 Lexi Runefall 0 Lientant fog 0 Light Eagle 0 Lin Blancaster 0 Lion Stafford 0 Lives ct275555 0 Lord DarkKnight 0 Lord Kerz-Tak 0 Lord OttenZivek 1 Lord Pulse 0 Lord Valqor 1 Lotte Doolosh 0 Lucas Gaga 0 Lucien McKnight 0 Luke Docker 1 Luna Khaylia 0 Lune Worldfighter 0 Lyman FluxPulse 0 Mako Falconpulser 0 Mal DarkNova 0 Mal Skyclanker 0 Mala Dalia 0 Malek Railwaver 0 Malik Galewind 0 Malta Nocturnal 0 Mandalore TheMarauder 0 Mandalorian Guard (Mustafar Legion) 0 Mara Galenova 0 Marcus Eon 0 Marek Drago 0 Marshal Garrett 0 Master Aphotic 0 Master Garrett2 0 Master Ghostfire 0 Master Mooncreeper 0 Master Rogue 0 Master SaberBlade 0 Master Steve 0 Master Verociousna 0 Matt Goldnight 0 Matthew Chuck 1 Matthew Vortex (The Vortex Legion) 0 Mentor Snipesum (A-14) 0 Mercenary 0 Mia Infradriver 0 Mical Shieldfloater 0 Michael Koz 0 Micheal Koz 0 Mira Lussk 0 Mirta Brokar 0 Monet Magnaneedler 0 Morgana Storm 0 Myles Walkers 0 Myles Wrixstaff 0 Nara Sunrider 0 Natasi Shan 0 Nau'ur Ordo 0 Ned Merleno 0 Nero Darkpulse 0 Niloge Cwelow 0 Noah00 Skywalker 0 Nyreen Kaldar 0 Oceam Bobisozom 0 Oola Brightrazor 1 Ordol Drakkar 0 Orius Ando 0 Orric Snowbolts 0 Paul Blueslasher 0 Phantom 0 Phantom Brook 0 Philip Cryobeast 0 Platt Nanostarter 0 Plyoff Skywalker 0 Prince Anzeus 0 Prince Savon 1 Princess Aryx 1 Pro Dueling 0 Pro Rogue 0 Quailfire pirate361 0 RC-0905 0 Randy Vos 0 Rann Clawpincer 0 Rann Gravityrazor 0 Rann Wompband 0 Ranulph Darkhitch 0 Ranulph Shieldbreaker 0 Raskta Sandtracer 0 Raxxum Gelvan 0 Rayan dagger 0 Recis Titan 0 Red Missst 0 Redge Powerstunner 0 Redge Shadowrunner 0 Redge Yanto 0 Ree Shaala 0 Reira Falcon 0 Remulus Ferolight 0 Ren Ion 1 Renata Avanti 0 Renex 0 Revan Daniel 0 Reverk Gelvan 1 Rex Gwieldfighters 0 Rex Quantumshrieker / Bacara Quantumshrieker 0 Rex runeslice 0 Ricus Skywalker 1 Ridge 0 RinQual Gorgshriek 0 Rinny Cryolancer 1 Robert Leader 1 Roboto Uzumaki 0 Rockshot (CT-4519) 0 Rohlan Thetaclank aka CT-201 0 Ronhar Portrazor 0 Rose Girl 0 Rosie Firehunter 0 Ryan Catch 0 Ryan ForceMove 0 Ryle Kentun 0 SEARGEANT DENAL 0 SUPERLuke VEctordreamer 0 SaiTorr Ecwropri 2 Saina lastnova 0 Saltex russo 0 Samuel Bahr 0 Sarah Amadale 0 Sarah Wolf555 0 Sargeant Jason 0 Sarria Ion 0 SasukeLe Uchiha 0 Saul shimmerdrift 0 Savage SPIKESNIPER 0 Savon Legion 0 Scar Velgusus (CC-9090099) 0 Scarla Curtha 0 Selven Magnaside 0 Senator Vienta 0 Sergeant GreenWizard 0 Setesh Jade 0 Seth Farlast 0 Shadow Voidstinger 0 Shaela Thetarocket 0 Shaia Lavabomb 0 Shaia Moonmist 0 Shards 0 Shihu Smido 0 Sirty (CT-75730) 0 Sky Fireheart 0 Slammer 0 Slick Beviin 0 Slick ShadowKnight 0 Sofia Kraytdreamer 0 Sohek 0 Spartan JRG 0 Spectra Phantom 0 Srosxi Tsisrossko 0 Stardust Galaxyblade 0 Stephanie Fear (Katie Odoon) 0 Steve Skyman 0 Stevo 0 Suarek Frostbite 0 Swoop Sniper (CT-4082) 0 T'Rani Darmal 0 Talisk Morphblade 0 Talyn Drake 0 Tank Stryker 0 Tanus Banthagunner 0 Teck Polarmelder 0 Tenel Burningfire 0 Tey Voro 1 The Reporter 0 Thon Bluepulser 0 Thorun Ordo 0 Thrawns Blaster 0 Tiger Assassin 0 Tolight 0 Tom Spacetalker 0 Tomm Skywalker 0 Tracyn Verd 1 Trossk 0 Tycho Railslasher 0 Tyro Curtha 0 Uldahem Bistray 0 Vader PainGiver 0 Val Eclipse 0 Vasco Gomes 1 Verena Dawnbraker 0 Verity 0 Vette Eclipse 1 Viltee Vlorrax 0 Vinidcator 0 Vinpo Pocam 0 Von Vonwalker 0 War mitsos 0 Wedge Neurosear 0 Wedo Wrixbreather 0 Wilmore Skywalker 0 Wuher MosEisley 1 Xalandra Nova 2 Xendor Voidneedler 0 Xitra Darkstar 1 Xjan Neurosting 0 Xra Stryke 0 Zach Shiproam 0 Zaden Solo 0 Zakota 0 Zam Eclipse 1 Zane Bruce 0 Zent Nioson 0 Zeon Shadow 0 Zeth Silas 0 Zione Winddrifter 0 The poll was created at 23:04 on November 1, 2012, and so far 82 people voted. Category:Featured Character Archive